We dreamed a dream
by padfoot and prongs unite
Summary: Double song-fic. Alyssa lies and Concrete Angel. Alexa and Alyssa share a dream. Warning: Sad! Cild Abuse!


**A/N: Hey, I actually wrote this one! Prongs edited! Thank you Prongs! Hope you like it! Warning: It's sad! I cried writing it, Prongs cried reading it! It is a sad story! **

**Backstory of the dream: Everything is the same as the MJ verse, except that Sirius wasn't gryffindor, he was Slytherin and evil. Hogwarts students can choose to board at the school like normal, or go home each night. explained in the story. And I dont own the lyrics to any of the songs! Thank you, enjoy the story...or cry your eyes out. Whichever happens! :D**

The somber mood lasted as the two girls got ready and fell asleep. Their thoughts focused on the story they had just heard. They both wondered how their lives could have been different, but were too scared to really think about it. They got their wish that night…

She walks to school with the lunch she packed

Nobody knows what she's holding back

Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday

She hides the bruises with linen and lace

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask

It's hard to see the pain behind the mask

Bearing the burden of a secret storm

Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Alyssa walked up the long lane towards the castle. Her father, Sirius, had apparated her to the front gate. She didn't stay at the school as a boarder. Her father thought their family was above staying in common dorms.

_I'd rather stay at school, then at least I wouldn't have to see him _every_ night._

As Alyssa walked the path to the huge castle she put her outer school robes on. _Ow_. She dusted some lint off her uniform, it was the same one she had worn yesterday. No one would know, all the uniforms were the same, but all her other ones were unfit for school.

Alyssa didn't dare say anything to her father, she didn't need any more attention drawn to herself. The red and gold on her tie and robes drew enough attention to her. It was also the reason she couldn't fully dress at her own house. Alyssa Black, the first Black to not be in Slytherin. Alyssa couldn't believe how angry her father had been when she came home after the sorting.

Finally reaching the castle, Alyssa's mask slid on. With bruises covered Alyssa joined her friends, laughing along with them.

"I'm ready for lunch!" Alexa announced as they left DADA. Alexa Potter, another of the reasons Alyssa's father was angry with her. The silent storm was most likely to hit that night. Alyssa was best friends with Alexa, but their families were sworn enemies. Alexa was a great friend, but Alyssa was getting tired of fighting. She wished she'd never been born, never had to deal with everything.

Everyone sat down for lunch. Since Alyssa wasn't a boarder, she was supposed to provide her own lunch. Her father would never make her lunch, but the school's house elves are nice, and brought her a lunch with her friends. She dumped the mess of a sandwich that she'd brought in the trash and ate with her friends.

Somebody cries in the middle of the night

The neighbors hear but they turn out their light

A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate

When the morning comes it will be too late.

Alyssa lies on the floor, her lip bleeding, head aching, and bruises covering her body. She's still shaking and crying from the Cruciatus she had been under. She was so tired, so weak. The house, used to hearing her cries, is silent. The neighbors lights go off. Her last hope of help gone, Alyssa gives up. She goes to a place where she'll be loved and cared for.

When the morning light falls over her body her heart has stopped, her lungs don't move, she has gone.

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place

Where she's loved, concrete angel

Minerva McGonagall cries when she hears the news.

_I should have done something. I suspected but did nothing._

Guilt fills her stomach. The professor transforms some rocks into a stone statue that looks like Alyssa as an angel. A laugh forever gracing the girls face.

_She fooled us all with her smile._

Alexa stands in the shade of the tree she used to love so much. Alyssa's statue was placed there, standing in front of Alexa.

_Alyssa loved this spot, right here._

Alexa cries silently as she looks on the face of her friend, carved in stone. Alexa had seen the bruises before, she had told her dad. She didn't understand why Alyssa hadn't been saved.

_Alyssa lied to us all. Every 'I'm fine' and every time she smiled to make us believe her. _

A statue stands in a shaded place

An angel girl with an upturned face

A name is written on a polished rock

A broken heart that the world forgot

Kids cheered and laughed in the warm sun. It was a weekend, so the students were enjoying a break, in the sun. The statue was in the middle of the grassy area under a tree. All the students knew the name and face. A polished rock at the angel's feet read:

**Alyssa Black**

**1981-1992**

Meanwhile, in the other girl's head…

My little girl met a new friend just the other day,

On the playground at school

Between the tires and the swings

But she came home with tear filled eyes,

And she said to me 'Daddy, Alyssa lies'

But I just brushed it off at first

'Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt

Or the things she had seen

I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me

And she said…

Alexa had been friends with Alyssa since the beginning of the year. Alyssa went home each night, while Alexa stayed at the school. That night back in her dorm Alexa was quietly thinking.

Today she had gone flying with her friends. They had just touched down when Alexa saw Alyssa's arm, a myriad of bruises. Alyssa brushed off Alexa's concerns, but Alexa wasn't sure.

Picking up the two way mirror, and closing the curtains around her bed, Alexa called her dad.

"Hey Lexi! How's school? Did you enjoy the weather today?" James said exuberantly from his side of the mirror. His smile faded when he saw the tears in his daughter's eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked soothingly.

"Alyssa," after taking a breath she finished, "Daddy, I think she's been lying to everyone," another breath, "I don't think she's ok," Alexa finished.

"I'm sure she's fine, every family has ups and downs, it can't be _that_ bad," James tried to reassure her. The tears that slipped down his daughter's face broke his heart.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Alyssa lies to the classroom

Alyssa lies everyday in school

Alyssa lies to the teachers

As she tries to cover every bruise

"She has bruises all up her arm, and she'll tense when people yell, or touch her. Even just me giving her a hug!" Alexa was fully crying now, thinking about what might be wrong with her friend. "Every time the teachers ask if she's ok, she's 'fine'. She's always fine! Even when she's not!"

I had the worst night of sleep in years

As I tried to think of ways to calm her fears

I knew just what it was I had to do

But when I got to school on Monday

I heard the news.

He was restless all night, knowing his baby girl was crying herself to sleep. It killed him. James had decided he would go to Professor McGonagall first thing in the morning, when he finally fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, he was somber. He donned a respectable pair of robes, and flooed over to the Professor's study.

The first thing to meet James' eyes when he came through, was that very Professor sitting behind her desk crying.

"Are you ok?" He rushed over to console her. "What's happened?"

"The girl, Alyssa, died this morning," she said hushed. "It's all my fault, I should have known! She's in my house! I should have known," McGonagall had said weeping. James like felt he'd been hit with a bludger.

"Do the students know yet?" he asked quickly. If Alexa knew already, he couldn't imagine how torn up she'd be. Alexa was always telling them about her friend Alyssa.

"No, we don't want to tell them until after classes are over."

"I'm going to talk to Alexa, they were good friends. I was actually coming to ask you about Alyssa just now. Alexa suspected…" He couldn't say it. "Is it true? Is that how she died?" How someone could do that to their own child James couldn't understand. It hurt him just to see her cry, let alone kill her.

"Yes, Sirius Black has been taken into custody, and he will be tried for murder and child abuse." McGonagall looked numb, shocked. Both of which James knew he had felt himself.

My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad

The lump in my throat grew bigger

With every question that she asked

Until I felt the tears run down my face

And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today

'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom

She doesn't lie anymore at school

Alyssa lies with Jesus

Because there's nothin' anyone would do

Alexa walked into the common room, just as her dad came in from the portrait hole. No one else was in the common room, and Alexa noticed that her dad looked sad.

"Why are you sad? Did you help Alyssa? Will she be ok now?" Alexa hoped so much that her friend would be ok. She was scared and unsure when her dad started crying. _Why is he sad?_

"Let's sit down, honey." They sat, and Alexa's eyes were starting to water- she suspected what happened.

"Alyssa's not going to hurt anymore, and she's not coming to school. Honey, this morning," he choked on the words, "this morning, she-she went to heaven. Alyssa's not going to come back." Alexa's crying grew from a few tears to sobs while he told her.

"Why? Daddy, why?" she sobbed. "Why Lyssa? She never did anything!" James' heart ached for his baby girl, and her friend, who should have never had to go through all that she went though. She should have had a family that loves her, a father that cared about her.

"Because nobody did anything, because her parents didn't love her the way your mom and I love you." They cried together on the couch, the dad hugging his daughter.

"She's with Jesus now; he'll keep her safe; he'll love her, right daddy?"

"Right." The school cried for the first year who didn't know love. She will be remembered and honored by a statue under her favorite tree. A statue of an angel with an upturned laughing face.

The two girls jerk awake. They look at each other.

"Did we just…"

"Yeah, I think we did…"

"I appreciate my family more."

"Me too Alyssa, me too."

**A/N: ****Hope it was**** good! please give me feedback! All the feedback you can! I welcome help! Please Review! It makes me happy when people read my stories and then favorite or review! Please! I beg you! **


End file.
